Talk:Birth of the Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki
Deletion this is unneeded... no reason to separate this from the Shinobi War Arc; the war is still ongoing. Just because the Jūbi is a focus, does not neccesitate a new arc.--RexGodwin (talk) 00:55, March 14, 2013 (UTC) There is an entire section of the war arc talk page deciding the necessity of this. Reference that. --Questionaredude (talk) 00:58, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Ten-Tails arc Shouldn't we change the arc's name for "Ten-Tails arc"? It has already been revived a long time ago, but the arc still focus on it, with Obito becoming it's Jinchuriki. And sorry for my bad english, but I think you understood what I meant ^^ LorenzoUzu (talk) 04:18, August 2, 2013 (UTC)LorenzoUzu Anyone there???? hey LorenzoUzu (talk) 21:46, August 3, 2013 (UTC)LorenzoUzu Ten-Tails didn't technically revive fully, it was still in the process of doing so, as it lacked Eight and Nine-Tails' chakra. Omnibender - Talk - 23:41, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Break Unless the Ten-Tails somehow makes an unexpected comeback soon, I'd like to propose that we break the current chapters into a next arc. Much like the end of IWR marked the end of what we call Shinobi World War arc, I'd say that the extraction of the tailed beasts from Obito would mark the end of the Ten-Tails Revival arc. This isn't something immediate though, I think we first need to know exactly what will be the major focus of the following chapters first, before making a split, so we can have an appropriately named arc. Omnibender - Talk - 18:35, November 22, 2013 (UTC) : I agree. Sounds like a good plan. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 19:06, November 22, 2013 (UTC) ::Good idea, but I think it's better to wait for the next four/five chapters to see what will be happening exactly to name the new arc according to those events. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 19:23, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :::Agreed with the above. It might be wise to consider the Ten-Tails Revival Arc and the upcoming arc as being "sub-arcs" of the Shinobi World War though. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | Channel 19:28, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :::: Nah, I don't think they need to be sub-arcs. The Shinobi World War is still, yes, technically going on (its hardly a war when your enemy only has two soldiers, regardless of their strength), but the "war" stopped being the focus of the story, really, after the Impure World Reincarnation was released. Now its solely centered on Obito, Madara, and their attempt to complete the Eye of the Moon Plan. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 19:33, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::Unless the Ten-Tails is completely out of commmision, i.e. Madara's plan is officially boned, the Ten-Tails Revival Arc is still "going". So basically yeah we wait a few chapters.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 22:11, November 22, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Well, as far as I can see, his plan is boned anyways. Unless he really plans to fight a couple hundred thousand shinobi, including our protagonist, for the nine beasts, two of which are still in jinchūriki, seal them in the Statue, which btw, has not yet reappeared, wait for the Ten-Tails to revive again, go through its transformations, and then seal itself within himself before someone figures out how to seal him. I, personally, think the Eye of the Moon Plan is pretty much dead at this point, but that's not what matters here. I agree. We give it a few more chapters to decide which direction its going, and then split off from the moment the Bijū were brought out of Obito forward into a new arc. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 23:54, November 22, 2013 (UTC) His plan may very well be boned. However, until that giant tree either withers, gets put back into the moon, or Naruto goes lumberjack and cuts it down with a sharp rock, the Ten-Tails is still technically there and thus is Revival Arc is still going on.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 01:41, November 23, 2013 (UTC) : So, I saw an interview by Kishimoto that states that he is separating the ending of Naruto into three parts. The Ten-Tails, Madara, and then something to do with Sasuke (I can post a link to all of this if you guys need it). If that is indeed the case, and we definitely know Madara just took a bigger role in the story due to recent chapters, I suggest splitting this arc off from Madara's revival onward. If Kishi is dividing it up, so should we. The Ten-Tails has all but vanished, there is nothing but a shell left, and Madara has taken center stage. I suggest splitting it into the "Madara's Return Arc", in reference to recent chapter name, or even "Madara's Revival Arc" if that would somehow make more sense. Thoughts on this? ~ Ten Tailed Fox 16:37, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree with that TTF --Root根 16:45, December 5, 2013 (UTC) ::: Bump. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 19:58, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ::::Are you guys currently working on creating the new arc now? Let me know if you need any help... I'd be happy to oblige! KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 21:22, December 12, 2013 (UTC) :::::Not really. I mean, it's essentially doing to this arc what we did to the Shinobi World War arc. We saw where the split should happen (otherwise that arc would still be going on), and once we have a proper name to it, do the split. We still don't quite know the main thing about the manga after Shinju was defeated, so we still don't have a name, but once we do, we simply split the article after the Ten-Tails was extracted into a new article, make a short introduction, and it's done. Omnibender - Talk - 13:18, December 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::: Look up, Omni. I couldn't post links to an outside site, but recently Kishimoto gave an interview where he said the end of Naruto would be split up into three different segments: about the Ten-Tails, about Madara, and about Sasuke. Madara has now taken the central role as antagonist, just as he said in the interview he would, and the next one will be about Sasuke, which we were all expecting anyways. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 18:59, December 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::: Other than scanalation sites, external links should be fine.--''~UltimateSupreme'' 19:08, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I have read that already somewhere. Probably a scanlation site. The only thing stopping me from splitting post Juubito stuff into a new arc is that I don't quite think there's a good name for it. Obviously, it would be something about Madara, but I just feel it. The closest I can think is Madara's Revival Arc or something along those lines. I fully expect the Madara-centred and Sasuke-centred segments of the story to be fully battle-focused, so I find it odd for an entire arc to be one single battle, even though we already had one. Omnibender - Talk - 19:46, December 14, 2013 (UTC) : Madara's Revival arc will be a good name for it. I doubt the Sasuke arc will be solely a battle, and more a clash of ideals (the final "Curse of Hatred" vs "Will of Fire" type of clash). But with Madara's return to the living being a central feature of these early chapter, it's clear that this arc will center around Madara's final stand, so it makes sense that this will be a mainly fighting-themed arc. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 22:33, December 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, if we don't seperate the arcs, than this page will need to be broken up into parts; Ten-Tails Revival part 1 arc/part 2 arc, as the page will get to massive to manage. --KiumaruHamachi (talk) 19:20, December 17, 2013 (UTC)KiumaruHamachi ::: How about calling it something like "Madara's Final Stand" or something? If you are worried that it is too bland, at least it's not something like the "Hidan and Kakuzu Arc." --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 22:08, December 18, 2013 (UTC) :::: I think "Madara's Revival Arc" sounds good. It expresses what the arc is about quite clearly. Norleon (talk) 22:23, December 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::"Return of Madara Arc". Gives us back 3 words and Madara Revival sounds to similar to Ten-Tails Revival. It could also be "Madara's Revenge" or something. At this point though, yeah the articles can be broken.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 01:11, December 19, 2013 (UTC) Five Kage Defeated Image I was wondering, can I replace this image with a slideshow of the Five Kage defeated in the anime, or, if that doesn't work, can it be deleted from the article? It would look strange having one manga image when every other manga image with an anime equivalent has been replaced with the anime version. Tottenb (talk) 16:44, January 13, 2014 (UTC) I would agree to you doing this. Munchvtec 16:46, January 13, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec A slideshow could work. Omnibender - Talk - 17:17, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Endpoint It's my sense that the current endpoint for this arc (656) is premature given that the first few chapters of the next arc are spent "reviving" the Ten-Tails yet again. Would anyone oppose moving the endpoint to 662 or 663? ~SnapperT '' 22:52, October 2, 2014 (UTC) :No. In fact, that makes perfect sense. The question is: Should we choose 662 or 663? Personally, I say 663, but that's just me. --[[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 22:58, October 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Nope- I'm all for it. After all, we changed the name from Return of Madara Arc to the Infinite Tsukuyomi Arc, and so that would make a lot more sense now. WindStar brings up a good point on which chapter we should endpoint. While 662 is a perfect cliffhanger with Naruto and Sasuke on death's door, 663 might make more sense since that is when the Ten-Tails is revived. It's kind of up in the air for me. ::However, and my apologies for bringing up a different subject, but if this were to be implemented, then this might solve more of the issue of creating a new arc. Since a large chunk of the Infinite Tsukuyomi Arc would be transferred over, then there would only be a small portion focusing on the IT itself. Therefore, if the endpoint is changed, I suggest we change the name of the Infinite Tsukuyomi Arc to something revolving to world peace/fate of the world, as that is essentially the point of the IT, and that is what Naruto and Sasuke are currently fighting about. Later if need be, I'll post this same suggestion on the IT Arc Talkpage in order to separate the two of them if you don't care to discuss it here. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 23:39, October 2, 2014 (UTC) :::For clarification, the Ten-Tails Revival Arc ended when it did when the arc following it was the "Return of Madara arc" when 656 ended with Madara being resurrected. If it'll make the panties moistening end then yes, in theory you could stretch this arc as far as Kaguya being sealed and then try to shoehorn a Naruto vs Sasuke arc. :::Not a huge fan of using 663 as an end point because that is literally in the middle of something (The battle of against Madara) and would still leave the issue of the battle against Kaguya and the ever so moist NarutoVSasuke. :::So basically, if we were to change the end point of this arc, one could argue the end point could instead go all the way to Kaguya's sealing, and that would then just lead to the moistening that is the NvS Arc which KirinNotKarin98 and others so desperately want.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 00:06, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :::: Regardless of what Snapper says, Kishi actually laid out the last three arcs for us. He said the last three arcs would consist of an arc "About the Ten-Tails", an arc "of Madara.." which culminated with his death after having Kaguya ripped from him, and then an arc "dealing with Sasuke". We have the Ten-Tails Revival Arc, we have the Infinite Tsukuyomi arc, and yes, sooner or later, we will have a third and final arc, but I will stand in opposition to anyone suggesting we merge this arc with the Infinite Tsukuyomi arc. A story arc, by definition, is the focus of a particular portion of a given fictional work. The Ten-Tails hasn't been the focus of any arc since it was yanked out of Obito. The Infinite Tsukuyomi hasn't been the focus of the story since Naruto and Sasuke literally left the site of it to have their ultimate showdown. That's just how it is. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 01:14, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :::::If this is extended to 662/3, that's only a change of 6/7 chapters, none of which impact Infinite Tsukuyomi. So there'd be not a great change with the following arc, KNK. :::::However, my ulterior motive is to prep the current "Infinite Tsukuyomi Arc" for a shift towards "Naruto and Sasuke" if need be, hence the 662/3 selection; they go from impending death at the start of the arc to the demigods they are now. :::::As TU3 says, both 662 and 663 leave their share of hanging threads, but so did the split between this arc and the previous, where Madara and Tobi were in the middle of their own fights. So it's a question of, "Does this endpoint resolve enough old business?" :::::But, yes, I think this might solve the current debate over a new arc by avoiding the creation of a new arc and (potentially, eventually) permitting a rename of the IT arc. :::::As for what Kishimoto said, I would point out that Madara wasn't around for much of "his" arc, hence why the name was changed. ~SnapperT '' 01:30, October 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I agree with you TTF, but as of now, it doesn't look like that is going to happen. That's why doing this seems like the next best option. However, if this is to happen, we should change the name of the Infinite Tsukuyomi Arc to something revolving around the conflict of ideals about how to achieve world peace. Something like the "Quest for Peace Arc" or the "Fate of the Shinobi World Arc." They're terrible names, so don't use those, but something along those lines. And for the record, Ultimate, as I've stated time and time again, a new arc would not just revolve around the Naruto and Sasuke fight- there would be more to it than just the fight. Each time it seems like people don't read that part. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 02:59, October 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::::According to the article, 1.2 - "The Fall of Shinobi" ends on chapter 662, and chapter 663 is the beginning of 1.3 - "The New Ten-Tails' Jinchūriki & The Crimson Beast Emerges". Based on that, 662 seems like the more logical choice between those two chapters. ::::::But ideally, if i were to have it my own way, i would end the Ten-Tails Revival arc at chapter 675 and start the Infinite Tsukuyomi arc at 676, the chapter when Madara casts the Infinite Tsukuyomi onto the moon, and have Infinite Tsukuyomi arc be the final arc of the series (there may be renaming of arcs), but that's only my personal suggestion for now--DuelMaster93 (talk) 03:30, October 3, 2014 (UTC) ::KNK - You keep stating it, but until it actually happens people have no reason to believe you. This is a shonen title; fighting is basically the only thing that happens. If Naruto v Sasuke is to be the final battle as it's made out to be, then there isn't likely to be a whole lot after that. Things will happen, yes, but they're only going to happen for a couple chapters, not ten or more as you seem to be hoping. So, as I mentioned in the other topic a few times, you should not try to sway opinions using your own rosy expectations. ::DM - I considered extending it to 676 and I actually remain open to it since it is a very natural break point. The problem is that I don't feel IT is actually a very strong focus for the story, despite how long it's been threatened. It happened, sure, but it didn't happen to any of the main characters. It's just something going on in the background to what, unfortunately, have become all of the series's background characters. ''~SnapperT '' 04:44, October 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Snapper2- I've already conceded defeat on creating a new arc- or at least at this point in time. In fact, I'm even going along with your idea of extending the Ten-Tails Revival Arc. No need to be so harsh. :::That being stated, ending it at 676 is also another viable option that could work. Though I don't know if it would work as well as ending it at somewhere like 662. However, if it were to end at 676, then the name of the Infinite Tsukuyomi Arc would definitely need to be changed then, as it would only revolve around the Kaguya fight, the Sasuke fight, and then whatever happens after- not so much the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Since both battles (Kaguya and Sasuke) revolve around what will happen to the future of the shinobi world, I propose the new name of the "Fate of the Future Arc" (which was created by Rachin123, not myself). How does this sound? --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 20:44, October 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::Bump. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 15:32, October 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::Bump 2- perhaps it would be a good idea to make a new thread to discuss this; after all, it seems like people gravitate more towards the threads instead of a talkpage. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 14:37, October 5, 2014 (UTC) Well then I'm all for it but the chapters section needs to be updated for this arc then Akame of the Demon Sword Murasame (talk) 21:36, October 16, 2014 (UTC) Rename I say that we rename this article the '''Eye of the Moon Plan Arc because throughout this arc it shows how Madara and Obito are trying to complete the Eye of the Moon Plan step by step.--4th Six Paths (talk) 02:03, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :I'll be honest that I'm not a huge fan of this name, but I don't think changing the name at this point would do anything special. --KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 02:14, October 19, 2014 (UTC) ::The Eye of the Moon Plan not only required the Ten-Tails' revival, but the casting of the Infinite Tsukuyomi, and the resurrection of Kaguya, the last two of which never happened in this arc. So, no, that wouldn't make sense. • [[User:WindStar7125|'''''WindStar7125]] 02:17, October 19, 2014 (UTC) :Okay but do you at least think we should change the arc name to something else because this arc explains more than just the Ten-Tails revival?--4th Six Paths (talk) 03:41, October 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Not really. And I only say that because I don't know any other new arc names that would suffice. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125'']] 03:44, October 19, 2014 (UTC)